It's Inevitable
by slushfox
Summary: Ehm, the usual heartache, untold love and complications. YEah, pretty much.
1. Part one

_**Another story and this one is written for my sister, for always proofing my work and laughing at my stupid mistakes. **_

_**It's only a three part story, so the pace will be quite quick, but I hope it's understandable. **_

**---**

**It's inevitable **

_**Part one**_

The first time I saw him was a cold evening in the middle of March. He was standing alone at the bus stop listening to music so loud I could almost sing along. I didn't do that though, one of my first really smart moves when it came to this guy. I just stood there beside him for a few minutes and then sat behind him staring at his back for the rest of the journey.

He had short, blond, a little bit messy, hair and was quite tall. As far as I could see his eyes were brown or brownish but I couldn't be sure until I'd managed to gaze into them completely. This day he was wearing a pair of jeans, who fit him perfect, and what looked like a white shirt under a black jacket. He was also wearing a black cap that allowed some of his hair to stick out and tease his forehead, causing him to repeatedly stroke it back with his beautiful hands.

I sat the entire journey with my eyes locked on the back of his head, trying to read the letters sprawled across his cap. F U C K, seriously, he had fuck printed on his cap?! I giggled quietly to myself before realising that it actually said F U C T, which of course only made me laugh more, but this time more at my own stupidity. Only to seconds later go back to the cap, when I realised what it could mean, especially if you had a brain like me.

The next time I saw him was the following Monday on the school grounds. At first I only caught a glimpse of him and pushed it of my head as wishful thinking, but after a while I saw him again, heading for the administration building. I froze where I stood and realized that this guy, this perfect man, was actually going to go to the same school as I did. Could life get any more perfect!?

Later that day, in an English class, my hopes and dreams were fulfilled as he walked through the door escorted by the principal.

'Class, will you listen up for a second? I have someone I'd like to introduce you to. This, he said laying his hand on Mr perfects shoulder, Is Thomas Fletcher and he will be attending this school from now on. And I do hope that you will treat him with the same respect as you do with each other and make his transition as smooth as possible'

'Yes, of course' the entire class mumbled, still with their eyes fixated on the new guy.

'I was also hoping that someone would be able to give Mr Fletcher a tour of the school and show him his locker and other relevant things. Do I have any volunteers?'

'I'll do it' I said and raised my hand before anyone else had even opened their mouths.

'Very well, Miss Parker. Then I will leave him in your hands, good day everyone'

Tom took a seat a few desks behind me and as he walked over there I could have sworn that he winked at me. Thrilled about spending some time with him, I could hardly focus on what the teacher said, and ended up drawing in my book instead.

When the bell rang I walked outside only to find him standing there waiting for me. I walked up to him and put out my hand and smiled.

'Hi, I'm Erica and I will be your guide for the day'

'Hi, I'm Tom and I will be your tail for the day' he answered quickly and shook my hand.

'I don't really know what to show you first but I guess that your locker would be a good idea since that bag looks kind of heavy' I continued with a smile.

'That sounds like a plan' he agreed and followed my lead.

We walked down the hall and I noticed that he was even more beautiful up close. His eyes sparkled every time he laughed at something and he had this cute dimple on his cheek that I hadn't noticed until now. He was interested, or at least pretended to be, and asked a few questions about the school and the schedule but we soon got to talking a little bit more about ourselves.

'Why did you move here?' I asked him after telling him about me.

'Well, I moved here about a month ago from Leeds with my parents and my dog Bernie. My dad got transferred and since I didn't like my old school it wasn't that hard of a choice'

'But wasn't it hard to leave all your friends behind?'

'No, not really. I didn't have that many close friends, so there was no one that I would miss that much'

As he said this he seemed a bit uncomfortable but I wrote it of as just being nervous about being at a new school. After finishing the tour we ended up outside on a bench talking like we had known each other forever. There were no pauses or awkward silences, as you often get in a situation like this, and an hour later I felt like I knew everything about him.

**Tom**

When I walked up to the main doors, I noticed that this high school looked just as any other school in the entire country. A grey, squared building with big glass windows and a few benches surrounded by small grass spots was all that I could see. At this moment I couldn't even see any students. I opened the door and immediately saw the sign marked with the word administration.

'Hi, my name is Tom Fletcher and I think that I was supposed to sign in here or something'

'Yes of course' the lady behind the desk said and got up. 'Just follow me and I'll take you to see the principal'

The principal was a man in his forties with a surprising amount of hair on the top of his head. He stretched out his hand and introduced him self as Robert Williams, principal of this high school. I shook it and then took a seat in one of the chairs in front on his desk.

'Let me just get your file and then we can start signing you in' he said and started going through a shelf beside him. 'Ah, here it is, Ok, thing seems to be in the right order, I just have a few questions for you if that is ok?'

'Yes of course' I replied and awaited his next move.

'I was just wondering why you decided to leave your last school'

Even though I knew that he had that precise fact in the papers under his nose I decided to play along and tell him what he wanted to hear.

'My dad got transferred here and since my last school was quite bad I didn't object when he wanted to move'

'So it's just as easy as that then' he said and looked up over the edge of the folder.

'Yes, just a normal move and change of schools'

He seemed to accept this and after the normal heap of questions he got up and followed me to my classroom. It was located at the other end of the school and the walk there was a bit uncomfortable with not much to say but that didn't bother me to much.

We stepped into the classroom and the first thing I lay my eyes on was a girl sitting in the middle of the room. She had blond hair and blue eyes, I could see her eyes sparkle even from this distance, and there was just something about here that I couldn't put my finger on. She smiled at me and I could see that it was an honest smile when it involved her entire face. She even had a tiny dimple on her right cheek, making her smile so much more real.

She was definitely on of the most beautiful girls that I had ever seen and when she was the one who offered to give me a tour of the school my heart skipped a beat. The lesson was over before I noticed and I waited outside the classroom for her to come out.

She approached me with a smile and shook my hand while she introduced herself.

'Hi, I'm Erica and I will be your guide for the day'

'Hi, I'm Tom and I will be your tail for the day' I answered quickly and smiled back at her.

She suggested that we should find my locker first, and as long as I could be with her, I could have done anything. She was very open and we talked a bit about school before we started talking about our selves. She told me about her family and then asked me why I moved here. I decided to go with the usual lie and just tell her that my dad got a new job and I think that she bought it.

After the tour we sat down at a bench outside and started talking about our lives and interests. And the weird thing was that it felt like I knew her inside out, almost like we had met before, and I think that she felt the same way.

'Do you live nearby here?' I asked her.

'Yeah, not that close but not too far either. A few miles'

'Do you have a car or do you take the bus to school? Because I have a car and I could drive you home if you want to' I said, trying to sound as casual as possible.

'I usually take the bus, so that would actually be really great' she said and smiled 'just as long as you drive med straight home. No weird macho "I'm going to show you a faster way" or something like that. Ok?'

'Ok, I promise, I won't take any shortcuts' I said and laughed.

'Ok, let's go then, and I'm going to hold you to that promise' she said and walked ahead of me to the parking lot.

We got in my car and she gave me the directions to her house. We kept on talking all the way over there and didn't stop until I pulled up on her driveway.

'So, I said, I guess you're home now'…

'Yeah, that's right, I should probably go inside then' she said but sat still in her seat.

'Yeah, maybe I'll see you tomorrow then?' I asked and looked her straight in her beautiful blue eyes.

'I would invite you in if I knew you better, but maybe we'll save that for another time?'

'That sound like a plan' I said and watched her get out of the car.

'So, I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye!'

'Bye!'

As I drove of I saw her standing on the driveway looking after me and I couldn't help but smile. I put on the radio and started to sing along in the song which just happened to be one of my favourites. What a great day it had been, I thought to my self as I sang as loudly as I could.


	2. Part two  part one

_**This is originally two storied melted together into one, which has caused a few troubles for me. I've done my best to fix the mess I started in the first one, and I hope its ok and understandable and everything. **_

_**Part two**_

**Erica**

I woke up pretty early the next morning and looked over at my alarm clock. 08:00 why the hell did I wake up this early I thought to myself as I defied gravity and unsuccessfully tried to sit up straight. With a groan I laid back down and buried myself under the covers once again. As I slowly drifted off I was rudely snapped back to reality by the quiet hum of my phone that quickly ascended to the ring-tone set for unknown callers.

_Everybody here's feeling your vibe, eyes glued hands up, cause you're doing it right_

_Everybody get the chance to shi…_

I stiffened my giggle and tried to regain my normal mode before pressing the answer key.

'Erica speaking'

'Tom speaking' I heard Toms cheery voice say.

'Oh, Hi Tom' I giggled. 'How did you get this number?'

'School-telephone book, I hope you don't mind' he said with a small hint of cautiousness in his voice.

'Why should I mind' I laughed. 'So, why are you calling then?' I replied while going back under the covers.

'I just wanted to see If you wanted to do something with me today, I was feeling a bit lonely and thought you might be able to show me around'

'Sure, that sounds great' I chirped.

'Are you ok? Your voice sounds muffled'

'I'm just underneath the covers, I made a cave'

He giggled a bit before answering. 'Cool, when can I come over?'

'In an hour maybe, we can have a day out'

'I'll come pick you up in an hour then, see you'

'Later dude' I said seriously.

'Later' he replied before hanging up.

After hanging up on Tom I got out of bed and walked straight into the shower, not bothering with clothes thanks to my en-suite. I decided on a bubble bath to cheer myself up a bit more and couldn't help but let out a small squeal of happiness when the bubbles rose high enough to hide me completely.

Following the bath came the always enjoyable choosing of clothes, my favourite. After rummaging through my closet for a good twenty minutes I settled for a pair of jeans and a white top. Normally I'd probably have dressed up a bit more but since I didn't know what we'd be doing, I decided to play it safe and go casual.

A noise outside caused me to snap out of my clothing-induced daydream and walk over to the window.

That was one of my favourite things about this house, the gravel path leading up to the front door, despite the slight hint of paranoia it sometimes caused, it was nice and very handy to be able to hear people coming.

I climbed up on the window-seat and instantly noticed a white kite flying around outside. When the wind grabbed it and turned it around I noticed four words written across it: Come out and play!. With a smile on my face I followed the string and found, not much to my surprise, Tom standing at the end of it. As he hadn't noticed me yet I took the opportunity and threw of my teddy bears at him, to let him know I was here. I let out a loud laugh at his confusion over the flying teddy bear before yelling 'Oi Fletcher!'

He quickly spun around and found me in my window.

'What's with the teddy bear-invasion?' he asked with an amused grin.

'I needed to alert my presence somehow and Barney there has a good aim' I chuckled.

'I see, well, what do you think of my preposition then?'

'I absolutely love it' I replied before adding 'I'll be down in two minutes'

'I'll be here, flying my kite' I heard him yell after me as I jumped down the stairs. Landing at the bottom one I quickly grabbed a hoodie and my keys before walking out the door.

'Hello stranger' I greeted Tom when I walked up to him.

'Ditto' he replied before looking back at my house. 'Are you aware that this house is friggin huge?'

'Ehm, yeah, pretty much' I answered with a chuckle. 'Its kind of hard to miss'

'Tell me about it, well, anyway, are you ready to go?'

'Yup, where are we going?' I asked excitedly.

'It's a surprise' Tom stated simply before pulling down the kite and placing it in the back of his car. 'Ladies first' he continued and opened the door for me to get it.

'Lady? Geez, now I feel really old, I'm only 17 you know'

'I know' he chuckled. 'But would you have preferred me using girls first or maybe young lady' he added with a mock serious tone to the last words.

'Maybe not' I agreed. 'I suppose lady can do, makes me sound a lot more important that I am anyway'

'I thought so' he replied while backing out of the driveway. 'You see, I'm clever'

'Oh really? We'll just have to see about that after this day is through'

'Is that a challenge "young lady"?'

'I do believe it is "kind sir"' I replied with a smirk.

'Well in that case' he began not taking his eyes of the road. 'Bring it on'

'Ok…I so will'

…

'Tom, seriously, we've been driving for half an hour now, and despite your witty sense of humour, you cant hold it in any more. Please, please tell me where we're going!' I pleaded trying my best to make the puppy-dog eyes work.

'Don't try those eyes on me, I'm immune to your woman-powers' Tom declared proudly.

'Fine' I replied with a pout. 'Are we there yet?'

'Not yet, soon'

'Are we there yet?'

'Eri…'

'Are we there yet?' I continued not taking notice of Tom's desperate tries to silence me.

'Sto…'

'Are we there yet?'

'Are you going to keep doing this until I tell you where we're going?' he said loudly trying to over-voice me.

'Nope, I'll stop now' I said with a smile. 'I just wanted to show you just how annoying I can be'

'Oh, mission accomplished then' He smiled back.

'Does it scare you off?' I asked him, partly as a joke, but I could tell that he sensed the small hint of seriousness to it as well.

'Trust me, it takes a lot more than that to scare me off'

'Cool'

'Cool' he agreed while, to my surprise, parked the car. 'And, we're here'

'Yay!' I said as I excitedly got out of the car. When I closed the door I turned around and let out a squeal as I noticed where we were. 'No way!'

'I did good then?' Tom said with a shy smile, which only grew wider as I threw myself around his neck.

'Miniature golf, are you kidding? You did best!' I laughed as he spun me around.

**Tom**

I laughed out loud as Erica threw herself around my neck and after putting her down she took me by the hand and dragged me to the entrance.

'I feel like I need to tell you one thing though' She said as I prepared to take my first shot.

'And what might that be?'

'I am sorry, but you've made a big mistake bringing me here Thomas, I just happen to be a kick-ass miniature golf-player' Erica continued with a cocky smile.

'Oh' I replied and put up my hands in a defence motion, 'I'm so scared'

'You should be Tom, you should be' she said coldly. 'Shake in those low-rider jeans of yours'

'Hey, no need to get personal here' I said trying to fake hurt.

'Sorry, its just, well, what is the deal with the pants hanging down low like that? I just don't get it' she asked with a small frown.

'I don't really know' I said and shrugged my shoulders, 'It's just the way I wear them these days'

'Boys are weird' she replied matter-of-factly.

'Girls are weird too' I muttered as I took my first shot, which just happened to be a hole-in-one. I raised my fist in a small victory-gesture and proceeded to do a dance to fit it. Erica just watched me with an amused grin on her face.

'Oh, did I forget to tell you' I began trying to conceal my smirk, 'I'm awesome at this'

7 holes and about 49 strikes later an over-happy Erica bounced in front of me on to the next hole.

'You making fun of me like this is so not fun' I stated as she hit another hole-in-one.

'Why did you want to play this then?' She turned and looked at me, 'No offence, but you suck'

'Hey, back home I'm the reign champion' I said quietly trying not to smile.

'Really? Geez, people in Leeds must have no sense of rhythm'

'Oh nice, you just managed to offend the entire city of Leeds'

'I know, I'm so proud of myself' Erica finished with a look on her face that made me laugh out loud. I kept on laughing through the last few holes and was still clutching my stomach when we got back to the car twenty minutes later.


	3. Last part two and Part three

_**Last part of part two**_

Later that day me and Erica were sat on my bed just talking about everything. I watched her as she sat strumming one of my guitar, with the cutest look of concentration on her face, and for about the 14th time that day I was really glad that she'd been the one who gave me the tour that first day. I giggled as she once again failed to do a simple C, and got an evil glare in return.  
'Here' I said with a smile as I placed my fingers over hers and guided them to the right positions, 'put your fingers like this'  
'Hey, it sounded good, cool' she said with a small squeal before flashing me a smile. 'I'm getting good at this'  
'Ehm, yeah, you're doing great for your first time' I said honestly.  
'So' she continued and put the guitar back in its stand, 'Why didn't you tell me that you play guitar sooner, you're obviously pretty good at it'  
'I don't know, its just something I've always done' I said with a shrug.  
'Well, I think its cool, now on to other things, this room is really cool'  
'Thanks, I cant really decide what to do with it though, I'm not good at this moving and redecorating thing'  
'I can help you, I'm great at that' she replied excitedly.  
'You seem to be great at a lot of things' I chuckled.  
'Well, it's a curse, but someone's got to bear it' she said absent-mindedly as she walked into my closet. 'Dude, you've got a lot of clothes, and a L O T of three-quarter pants'  
'Yeah I know, I like them'

I thought I heard her mutter "me too" but I wasn't sure. As she continued to rummage though my room and all the boxes I lay back on my bed and thought about the day that we'd spent together. I caught myself smiling when I thought about some of the things we'd done. All in all, I was really glad I'd found a new friend in Erica. There was one thing clouding my mind though, the secret I was hiding and how long it would take for Erica to find out about it. She seemed to be able to read me like an open book, and she was bound to read this pretty soon.

_**----**_

_**And this chapter is just, well, I don't really know…a filler maybe.. I don't really like it.. **_

_**Part three**_

**Erica**

I walked down the semi-crowded shopping-streak trying my best to avoid bumping into the people surrounding me. I was well aware of the half-smile that was plastered on my face, and it only grew bigger when I thought of the reason for it.

I had spent most of the morning trying to pinpoint the exact reason for my smile, but I simply couldn't. It as just something inside me that forced me to smile.

I let out a small giggle as I realised how weird it must look to everyone around me, but at that moment I couldn't care less. I was just happy.

After looking around yet another store and emerging with yet another pair of shoes, I decided to head for the food-court when I noticed a familiar neck in front of me. I admit that it might seem weird that I recognised Tom only by looking at the back of his head, but it was as easy as that.

He was walking about 10 feat ahead of me, seaming without a goal, but with Tom you could never know. Sometimes he just walked around for a while before heading for his actual goal, as if it was the journey and not the goal, that was of greatest importance for him.

I followed him around for a while, not wanting to intrude on him, when something struck me as a bit odd. He kept looking over his shoulder, and around him, as if looking for someone but more franticly. Suddenly he made a quick turn to the left and before I could follow him he was gone. There one minute, gone the next to say the least.

I remained at the corner for a couple of minutes trying to spot him, but when he didn't reappear I just shrugged my shoulders and kept on walking towards the café I'd decided on.

---

One café latte and one brownie later I made my way out of the shopping-centre and across the car-park over to where the bus-stop was situated. On my way there I looked up and noticed Tom again, a few cars away to my left. Deciding not to let him go this time I quickly walked up to him and placed my hand on his shoulder.

His reaction was the first thing that surprised me. He spun around with such speed it almost knocked me over, and the panicked look in his eyes over-shadowed so strongly the usual happy glint in them. For a fragment of a second he didn't seem to recognise me but then I could almost see his brain spring into action and his eyes returned from their previous frantic state to a more normal, friendly look.

'Oh hi' he said sounding almost out of breath. 'You scared me half to death'

'Yeah I can tell, are you ok Tom? I mean, you're usually not this jumpy' I said as he stood shuffling his feat in front of me.

'I'm fine, really' he answered simply. 'Its just been a long day, that's all'

'Tom, seriously, despite the fact that we haven't known each other for that long, I still know you and I know when I'm being lied to'

'Ehm…I…'

I realised that he didn't want to talk about it and for once, I decided to just let it go. Maybe he'd tell me when he felt ready. 'Don't worry about it' I said and even managed a small smile. 'Have you got your car here? Cause I so don't want to take the bus home, and it looks like its going to rain too'

'Sure, its right over here' he replied and I could see that he was grateful that I let it got that easy.

---

A while later we were both sat, as usual, next to each other on Tom's bed talking about nothing really. Tom always had music on and the choice of the day was Blink 182. I heard him hum along to the music when he wasn't talking and I knew I did the same as well. It was just one of those things that we did, sat there and sang, without really singing, together.

'Tom' I said as he got up to change the CD.

'Yes Erica' he replied in his fake stern voice that he always used when he thought that I wanted to say anything serious.

'I know we haven't known each other for too long but I really consider you one of my best friends and I just wanted you to know that of you ever need to talk I'm here for you' I blurted out quickly before thinking to myself "smooth Erica, really smooth"

'Ehm, well I feel the same way' Tom replied a bit absent-mindedly.

'Good'

'Good' he nodded.

I took him about a minute before I could hear him take a deep breath and turn towards me.

'I know I'm a pretty private person, and don't tell you too much about my life, but I have a reason for that. And I want you to know that I haven't told anyone about this, I really trust you'

'Ok, go on'

'Well you see, back where I used to live, ehm…' he started with a quiet voice. 'I kind of got into a bad crowd I suppose you can say'

'What do you mean by "bad crowd"' I asked carefully.

'I didn't know it at first, when I met them, but after a while it became clear that they we're stealing and breaking and entering and so on'

Tom managed a half-smile when he saw the shocked look on my face. 'Yeah, I don't look like it do I?'

'Well, to be honest with you, no' I replied. 'But if you didn't know, how did you find out about it then?'

'I guess I should have seen it from the start really, but I didn't. They we're always bringing home new stuff, like on a weekly basis, and threw cash around them like it was nothing. At first I just thought that they we're spoiled or something, but then one day two of them got arrested for robbing a house on the same street where I lived'

'And that didn't stop them?' I asked before I realised it was a pretty obvious question.

'No, instead they tried to put the blame on me' he said with a sigh.

'Oh no they didn't!' slipped out of my mouth before I could help it. 'Sorry, just a reflex, but really, they did?'

'Yeah, well they tried anyway. It became pretty clear after the first interview that I had nothing to do with any of it, and that's when the police asked me to testify against them, about their behaviour and things like that'

'And you did it? Wow, that's really strong of you'

'Maybe it was' he continued in a tired voice. 'But that's only where the trouble began, only three of them got arrested after my statement, which unfortunately left another four, that decided to get even on me and my family pretty much'

'And that's why you're here, I guess?'

'Yeah, the police came to the conclusion that it was safer to move all of us, as long as they are still out on the street, so we packed up everything and came here, to start a new life' he finished with another sigh.

I frowned a bit before asking him 'Correct me if I'm wrong, but right now you don't seem to happy about this. Isn't it a good thing to be away from them?'

'It would be, but its never that easy. Somehow they got hold of my email-address and now they've been sending all kinds of threats to me and stuff'

'Have you told the police about this?' I said angrily and started to pace the room. 'You have to let them know about this'

'Of course I have!' he snapped before backing down with an apologetic smile. 'Sorry, its just that all of this has left me kind of tired and worn out'

'Its ok Tom, I get it' I said as I took a seat next to him again. While thinking about what to say next I absent-mindedly put my head on his shoulder. Tom responded by placing his arm around my shoulder and holding me in a kind of half-embrace.

'I really glad you trusted me enough to tell me this' I said finally.

'Yeah, so am I'

**Tom**

'Lets talk about something else shall we?' I said happily, my arm still around Erica's shoulder.

'Yep, sure, what do you want to talk about then, Tommyboy?'

'I don't know, doing anything fun tonight? I asked her.

'Oh yeah' she said and sat up a little bit, causing my arm to fall of her. 'I forgot to tell you, I have a date tonight'

'Really, a date? With who?' I asked and wondered what the sinking feeling in my stomach came from.

'This guy named Jason, a friend of a friend introduced us last week' she replied with a small smile.

'Does he go to our school then?' I continued, trying my hardest to keep my actual feelings from being heard. I wasn't really ready to admit it to myself, but I suppose it was jealousy searing through me.

Though, as soon as the thought came into mind I pushed it away again. Erica is only a friend, I should be happy for her, shouldn't I?…

'No, he goes to one of the northern schools. And Tom…' she said and turned towards me, 'I'd really like you to meet him one day'

'Oh yeah, I'd like that too' I lied.

After Erica left that day I was on the phone with probably the only other person who knew all about my past, my oldest friend, Danny.

'I don't know what to do about it, I just don't like him' I said with an angry sigh.

'Mate, you haven't even met him, have you? How can you be so sure that you wont like him?'

'I just know it, ok?'

I heard Danny chuckle on the other line before adding, 'Yeah, you're not jealous, not at all'

'I am not' I replied stubbornly, 'I just have a bad feeling about him'

'Well, if you really think something is off with him, which I am not saying there is, and I am not in any way encouraging you to do anything, then meet him and talk to him a bit and then, if you still feel the same way, just talk to Erica about it'

'Yeah, ok, I like that, I'll do that' I said feeling a bit happier.


	4. Final part three

And the final part.. sorry for dividing it up like this..Its not having the internet thats making me do it like this.. otherwise it would take ages between every add.. I'll be back with the next one as soon as i can.

Thanks for all reading, it means the world do me. // Sofie

_**Part three - part two**_

'First he took me to the cinema, and then to dinner…. Movie, food…paid for it all…such a gentleman…it was great…and then the next one…so cute…Tom…Tom?…TOM!'

'Huh?'

'Are you even listening to me?'

'Um, yeah sure, great date, gentleman and so on'

'Tom!' Erica wined. 'Why are you not listening to me?'

'I am listening' I said with a smile, which she only frowned at. 'Promise'

'Yeah right' she muttered before turning back the her closet. 'Now you've got to choose, the white top or the black one?'

I looked up from the magazine I was reading and quickly looked at the shirts she held up in front of me. This was the fourth time this week she had had me over to help her choose an outfit and talk about Jason and it was really getting to me by now. All I could hear these days was Jason this and Jason that. Bloody annoying I'll tell you.

I randomly pointed at the black one and got back to my reading. She didn't even notice my un-interest in everything that was going on, all that mattered was Jason. And unlike what dear old Danny thinks, I am not jealous of him, I just want my friend back. The friend that actually could talk about other things than the perfect date. Which by the way would be a complete star wars marathon, the original movies, but that's a completely different question.

---

'Tom, listen to me, this behaviour that you are sporting at the moment is typical for someone who is mildly interested in the other person in question. Now I know that you've said that you're not interested in Erica in that way, but by the way you talk about her, it really sounds like you are. The way you get really defensive every time I actually suggest that there is some form of mild affection from your side towards Erica kind of suggest that there is indeed'

'Is that how you're making money these days Dan?' I started in a humourless voice. 'As an amateur shrink'

'Very funny Tom, I don't know if you've noticed, but you didn't deny it this time'

'Deny what?' I muttered while franticly trying to think about what I missed.

'Your obvious feelings for Erica'

'Oh'

I heard Danny chuckle before screaming in a high-pitched voice 'Busted!'

'Oh crap…'

I let out another loud sight before realising, "all I seem to do these days is sighing, am I predictable or what", and the thought caused me to let out a small laugh.

'What are you laughing at mate?' Danny asked with a confused tone to his voice

'This entire situation I suppose' I said before letting reality hit me again. 'Why couldn't he just be called something stupid, so I could make fun of him for it, like Kenneth or something'

'Dude, this personal vendetta you've got going against the name Kenneth is really starting to creep me out' Danny added, suddenly sounding a lot more serious.

'What?! It is a scary name'

---

'Hi Erica, it's me again, where are you? I've been standing here waiting for thirty minutes now. Ehm, well, just get here or call me or something' I said to her voice-mail once again. I hung up the phone and got back to pacing the street outside the cinema.

As I felt another drop of water on my cheek I sighed heavily and decided that Erica had stood me up. I couldn't believe it, despite our rather short friendship this was something completely new and I had no idea how to deal with it.

Dialling that familiar number for about the fourth time this week, I let out another sigh as I listened to the signal going through.

'Dan speaking, how may I be of assistance today?'

'I might be in need of that amateur shrink-side of you again' I muttered.

'Always happy to help mate, let me have it then' he added, still as cheery as always.

'She stood me up' I stated finally letting it sink in.

'Who? Erica?'

'Yeah, we were supposed to go to the movies together, and she stood me up and wont even answer her phone. And to top it all of, its raining!'

'Hey, calm down Tom, she probably had a very good reason for standing you up, don't jump to the conclusion that just because she isn't with you then she must be with Jason' Danny said thoughtfully.

'Oh man, I hadn't even thought that far. She stood me up for him, for Jason' I added in a stupid voice, as if saying it like that would make him go away.

'Oops' Danny started. 'Sorry about that'

'Its fine' I sighed. 'I would have come to that conclusion sooner or later anyway. Its not your fault'

'You know, she might not be with him, and even if she is, so what, maybe she just forgot. People make mistakes sometimes'

'So you think what, that I should just let it go then?' I asked confused.

'Yeah, pretty much' he started and then paused slightly. 'I mean, what good will it do any of you to fight about it? Its better to just forget about it and move on'

'You know, this sudden Mr-wise-guy-streak in you is starting to creep me out. Despite all the help you've given me though'

'I know' he chuckled. 'Its funny, innit?!'

---

The next day, which was a Sunday, I was on my way over to Erica's, as she had called me that morning and invited me over. I had no idea why she wanted me to come over, she hadn't mentioned anything about her standing me up, so it was probably something else then. Its wasn't just the fact that I didn't know that bothered me, if she'd invited me over for one more chat about Jason, I would explode, literally. I just couldn't take it anymore.

'Hi Tom' Erica beamed. 'I'm so glad you could come over'

'Of course I could come over' I said excitedly and I could tell that I actually meant it. Maybe Danny was right, maybe it was easier to just forget about everything and go back to just having my best friend back. I threw myself on her bed before asking her, 'So, what have you been up to lately? I haven't seen you in a while'

'Nothing much, mostly hanging out with Jason' she said with a huge smile. 'He had a surprise date planned for me last night and it was so romantic'

'Oh' I said not being able to hide my disappointment. 'I guess you forgot about me then…?'

'What do you mea…Oh.. Oh god, I'm so sorry Tom. I completely forgot about our movie-date last night' she replied looking really sorry.

I mustered a smile before saying: 'Don't worry about it, Its not a big deal'

'But it is, and I'm so sorry'

'Erica, its ok, really. You had fun last night and that's all that matters'

'Tom, you really are the best, do you know that?'

'Well' I started with a small laugh. 'Its starting to become clear to me'

---

'So, what do you think about him then?' Erica asked me with an eager smile.

'Ehm, If you want my honest opinion…' I started.

'I do'

'Then here it is, I don't think he's good enough for you'

'Isn't that up to me to decide…?' she said with a confused look on her face.

'I just think that you deserve someone better than him'

'Yeah, and who would that be then?'

"Me" I thought to myself, but as always, didn't voice it. 'I don't know, just someone better'

'Tom, I don't get why you are being like this. Jason is a great guy, who I happen to like a lot. He hasn't done anything to deserver this. And, honestly, I never thought you could be like this' Erica said sternly.

'At least I didn't stand you up!' I replied, ignoring the childish touch to it.

'I already apologized for that, didn't I?'

'Why don't you just admit it then, you ditched me for him, didn't you?!' I said now clearly letting the anger shine through.

'Tom…'

'Well…I don't hear you denying it'

'Why are you so jealous of him anyway?'

I shook my head before answering, 'I am not jealous! I just don't like that fact that you ditch me, your supposed best friend, for this guy who have you've just met'

'Why cant you just be happy for me for once?'

'What is that supposed to mean? When have I not been happy for you?' I asked shocked. I had no idea where all of this was coming from.

Erica didn't respond directly, but only looked at me. It took several seconds before she opened her mouth. 'If you cant be happy for me, then I don't know if I want you in my house'

I followed her lead and went for the petty approach. 'Fine, if you continue to choose him over me then I don't want to be here'

'I never said I wanted your opinion Tom' she argued.

'Yes you did, you asked me what I thought of him and I told you just that' I said with a loud sigh. 'Did you what…expect me to lie?'

'No, I expected you to like him'

'Well I'm sorry then' I answered as I stood up and walked across the room. 'Obviously we don't think alike' I said finally from my place in the doorway.

'Obviously not' Erica replied not even looking at me.

I slammed the door, very childishly I might admit, behind me, and ran down the stairs as quickly as I could.

'Fine!' I heard her yell after me as I shut the front door behind me. When I got into my car I looked up at her house one last time, and even surprised myself by being happy to get away from it, and from Erica.


	5. Part four

_**Part four**_

**Tom**

_I'm sorry, if I slagged you down I meant no harm_

_But when I heard the stories _

_I said things I didn't mean _

_I should have stayed calm_

_But sadly you got angry_

_And it breaks my heart_

_You're so mad at me_

Slamming the car into gear I quickly backed out of Erica's driveway and sped down the street. Stopping at the red-light I finally took a breath and decided I was in need for some music. I pulled out my Taking Back Sunday CD and turned the volume up. When the lights turned green again I was already singing along as loudly as I could.

It wasn't until I turned onto my own street that the guilt started to grow on me. Despite, deep down, knowing that I was right, I still couldn't help but think that maybe I could have said it in an other way, been nicer about it. But then again, I really thought that we were close enough to tell each other everything. As I thought 'obviously not' something held me back, what if I was the one in there wrong here? What if I had just lost my best friend over a stupid comment?

I pulled my phone out and scrolled down to Erica's number. I hesitated for a second before pressing the call-button and holding it up to my ear. While backing into my own driveway I listened to the call going through. Signal after signal and nothing. "Well, I guess that settles it then" I thought to myself. "She obviously doesn't want to talk to me, then I definitely don't want to talk to her".

---

**Erica **

After Tom left I spent the following hours staring angrily at the ceiling with the music up so high I could feel the beat pulsating through me. I couldn't believe some of the things that he had said to me, where did all that come from? I let out a loud sigh before I thought I saw something flash next to me. I turned my head towards the nightstand and noticed my phone vibrating. I stared at it for a couple of seconds before it stopped. I reached out and picked it up, instantly finding Tom's name sprawled across the screen. I pondered calling him back for a couple of seconds, but then decided against it. He was probably only calling to tell me his honest opinion on Jason again, which I did not want to hear.

Frustrated I threw my only remaining pillow at the opposite wall with a scream. I realised that I needed to talk about all this with someone, and well, the obvious choice was Jason. Pulling on a hoodie I ran outside and jumped into my car without thinking twice about anything.

---

'Jason?' I said into the phone. 'Are you in? Can you open the door for me?'

'Sure' I heard him reply. 'Come on up babe'

'Hi' I said with a small smile as Jason opened the door for me.

'Hi' he replied before pulling me into a hug that felt so comforting. It wasn't a hug like the ones I was used too, but it worked. 'What's wrong babe? You look horrible'

'Oh, nothing much' I started as I took a seat on his bed. 'Just a bad day'

'Come on, I know you better than that. You cant tell me everything, you know that right?'

'Ok…Me and Tom had a fight' I said with a sigh.

'What about then? I thought he was you 'best friend'' he asked while emphasising the two words.

'I don't know why really, we were talking about you…'

'About me? What about me' Jason quickly cut me off.

'I asked him what he thought of you and he said he though I could do better and stuff'

'He said that? That geek'

'Tom's not a geek' I said back absent-mindedly. By this point I was so distraught that I was hardly even listening to him.

'An ass then' Jason continued angrily. 'I knew I should have kept that annoying little shit away from you. From now on, you cant see him anymore!'

I turned towards him and even mustered a small smile. 'Huh? Yeah…I don't think that will be a problem'

'You know what' he said standing up. 'I should go over there right now and beat the crap out of him'

'Huh…' I said taking his hand. 'Cant you just stay here with me? I don't feel like being alone'

He seemed to be thinking about it for a second before sitting back down next to me. 'You know I will never do that to you, don't you? Now that you are my girlfriend, I will take care of you and protect you from everyone'

'Girlfriend?' I asked surprised.

'Yeah, you are my girlfriend right?'

'If you want me to'

'I do' he said with a smile.

'Cool' I nodded and smiled back at him.

'Now you're all mine' he said quietly, but I was to happy at that point to even react.

---

'Will I see you tomorrow?' I asked Jason as he opened the door for me.

He responded by giving me a small kiss. 'What do you think?'

'I think I will' I giggled and gave him a quick hug before getting into my car. Driving off I couldn't wipe that smile of my face, It seemed permanently stuck to me somehow. I laughed out loud at myself and at the entire situation, it was really amazing how a day that started out like crap could turn into something this good. It was really too good to be true.

---

The next day I was out shopping with my cousin, Mark. Jason had called me that morning and rescheduled our date for that evening instead, so I felt that some new clothes were in order.

'Mark, which one should I buy then, the pink one or the blue one?'

'Hm' he said while looking at both dresses. 'I think the blue one is more flattering for you'

'Yeah, you're probably right' I said with a smile as I spun around the dressing room. 'I've missed our shopping-sprees Mark, its been way to long this time'

'I know cous, we should make this a monthly, or even weekly thing' he chuckled. 'Now, buy that dress so we can move on, I need a new pair of shoes'

'Fine, don't rush me, you cant rush shopping' I laughed back. 'Isn't that what you always say?'

'Ohh.. That is low.. Use my own shopping-commandments against me' he said with another smile. 'I have thought you well young, Ehm, that star wars word that all star wars geeks use when they talk about something like this'

I only smiled as a response to his comment, my mind was to busy thinking about Tom. Why did he have to bring up the whole star wars-thing? I mean, its not like I didn't think about him enough anyway…

---

After another hour of shoe-shopping, I swear, Mark is even more shopping-obsessed than I am, and that says a lot, we took a seat at a café, in front of two well deserved cups of coffee.

'And then I really think you need to get the black…' Mark started, but was interrupted by my phone ringing.

'Sorry' I apologised before answering. As I heard Jason's voice on the other line, I couldn't stop the huge smile that spread across my face. 'Hi Jason'

'Ahh… Erica's in love' Mark sang in a silly, girl-voice causing me to laugh out loud.

'Hey' I laughed slapping his hand away. 'Shut up'

'Who's that?' I heard Jason ask in a stern voice.

'Who? Oh, that's just Mark, we're out shopping'

'Who's Mark?' he continued and I could hear the anger in his voice. It was weird though, cause it was a tone that I had never heard him use with me before, unless he was talking about Tom of course.

'Eh, my cousin, I told you about him the other day' I explained and tried my hardest to suppress a giggle as Mark continued making faces across from me.

'Yeah, like I'm supposed to believe that' he spat rather roughly. 'Your lying to me, aren't you?'

'What?' I asked him surprised. 'What are you talking about? I'm not lying to you, why would I do that?'

Jason didn't reply for a couple of seconds, and at that moment I didn't really know what to expect him to say. 'Nothing, its nothing' he finally said. 'Are you still coming over tonight?'

'Yeah, of course' I said hesitantly. 'I'll be at your place around seven'

'Great, see you then' he said quickly before hanging up on me.

I put the phone down and just stared at it for a while, still not sure what just happened. 'That was weird' I said, more to myself than to Mark.

---

After dropping Mark and all my shopping of at home, I decided to walk to Jason's house, taking the time alone to think about everything. He was probably just having a bad day, I mean, everyone gets a bit irritable every now and then, right?

I decided that I was thinking to much about this, and pulled out my ipod instead, letting the music push away any disturbing thoughts that were previously trying to cloud my mind. I only took about half a song, before my spirits were lifted and I was skipping along the leaf-filled streets.

'Hey babe! How was your day?' I asked Jason with a smile as he opened the door for me.

'It was alright' he answered, not very enthusiastically, as he gave me a light hug. 'How was your day, with Mark…'

'Its was great, we had so much fun' I laughed as I remembered the day again.

'Well, I'm happy for you then' Jason spat as he turned away from me and walked to his room, leaving me standing, very confused by the door.

I slowly followed him and found him standing, with his back to the door, looking out the window.

'Jason…' I began but was cut off by his voice cutting through the room.

'I really though we had something special Erica' he started in a cold voice. 'I thought that you were my girlfriend, and when you're with someone, then you don't run around with other guys'

'But, I wasn't…'

'I heard you laughing with him Erica' he yelled and turned around to face me. 'Don't think I don't know when I'm being lied to'

'I'm not lying to you' I said, now feeling anger and a hint of fear race through me as well.

'Don't even try!' he yelled. 'It's the same thing all over again, isn't it? The same as with geek boy.. You leave me, your boyfriend, for another guy and then expect me to just wait for you. Well, I wont allow it, you are mine, and no one's going to change that!' he continued as he stepped closer, until his face was only inches away from mine.

'Jason…'I started but stopped when I realised that I had no idea what to say to him. His behaviour was something I had never seen or experienced before, and I had no idea how to handle it.

'You will not lie to me again, do you understand?!' he said as he grabbed my shoulder, forcing me to look at him. When I didn't reply he grabbed my other shoulder as well and pulled me even closer, the pain in my arms causing me to wince.

'I said, Do you understand!?'

'Yes, I understand, I understand. I wont lie to you again' I finally managed to get out.

'Good' he answered, but didn't release his grip on me. ' I am glad that we understand each other now'

'Yeah, me too'

'Now, I'm going to go out and get us some food and you'll wait here for me to get back, ok?'

'I'll wait here for you' I said with a small smile and as he let go of my arms, I let out a small sigh of relief. Jason gave me a quick kiss on my forehead before leaving me alone in his room.

I sat down on his bed and carefully ran my fingers over the now forming bruise on my left arm. I didn't know how to react to this, maybe it was only a one time thing, I mean, I wasn't honest with him, I probably deserved this, I thought to myself.

Somewhere, deep down inside, something was telling me that this was wrong. That I didn't deserve this, and strangely these words came in the voice of Tom.

_I'm waiting for the perfect time to call you back_

_Cause I remember saying, don't want to know the truth_

_Can't handle that_

_And I tried to just forget you_

_But I don't know how _

_If only I knew_

---

I didn't dwell on it for too long though, "I'm with Jason now, this is how its supposed to be" I thought before hearing the door opening again, and seconds later Jason walked into the room again.

'Hi babe' he said with a huge smile as he took a seat next to me. 'Sorry about before, I just don't want to loose you, that's all. Will you forgive me?'

I looked at his face before smiling back at him, pushing all the previous doubts out of my head. 'Of course I will'

---


	6. part five

_**Part five**_

**Erica**

I sighed as my phone rang for about the fifth time that day. I didn't even need to look at it to know who it was.

'Hi Jason' I said trying to muster as much cheerfulness as possible.

'Where are you?' came his quick response.

'Ehm, out shopping with my mum' I lied. 'We're just getting groceries and stuff'

'Ok, can I still come over tonight?'

'Sure, if you…' I began but was interrupted again.

'Good' he said simply before hanging up on me.

I put my phone back in my bag and continued my walk down through the shopping centre. Being out like this, alone, was really refreshing and I was enjoying every minute of it.

While standing in line at Starbucks I noticed a familiar neck in front of me. I moved a little bit to the side, and surely, there he was, sitting alone at a table not far from me. I froze on the spot and I couldn't look away. Despite still being angry at him, I had missed him so much over the last week, all I really wanted to do was have my friend back, but I really didn't know how too.

As I stood there staring at him he suddenly looked up from his book and moments later our eyes locked. He seemed as surprised to see me as I was to see him, and I will never forget that wave of emotions that showed in his eyes in a fragment of a second.

_It's written all over your face_

_It's such a painful thing to waste_

_Tell me now, where do we go_

_Now the future's not so clear _

_I can't believe we've ended here_

_Where's the world that doesn't care_

_Maybe I could meet you there_

We remained like that, eyes locked at each other for about a minute before Tom made the first move. He opened his mouth, as to speak, but then didn't. I wasn't really sure why but watching him almost speaking got my hopes up so much, that when he didn't, it felt like someone punched me in the stomach.

All I could think was "please talk to me, please talk to me" over and over again. When I realised that I could actually make the first move and talk first I couldn't help but let out a small laugh. Without realising, I had walked over to where he was sat and we were now only a few feet apart.

'I'm sorry' I said quietly not really daring to look straight at him anymore.

'I'm sorry too' I heard him say, and the weight that lifted of my shoulders at that moment left me feeling like I could fly.

**Tom**

The amount of time I had spent on the phone with Danny over the last couple of days, was, well, ridiculous. It was so much easier to have a complicated life when the only person you could talk to about it lived 3 minutes away.

To think that I had resorted to this, this pathetic person who gets so hung up on simple things is really ridiculous. But the truth was, as easy as it might sound, I missed my best friend. I missed Erica like crazy and even though I didn't regret all the things that I said, I certainly could have said it in an other way. At least that's what Danny told me, over and over again.

I swear, where that boy suddenly got his brains from, I will never know.

To get away from spending too much time dwelling over the past I had managed to get out of the house and was now sat at Starbucks enjoying my coffee and actually managing to focus on the words that I read. For the first time in over a week I wasn't thinking about Erica, but then, the second that I realised that I was actually thinking of her, so, well, at least I got a few minutes without the thoughts.

That was my least favourite part about our fight, how I wasn't completely clear whether I was in the wrong or not. I wanted so badly to be able to blame it all on Erica, but its never only one persons fault, now is it?

Yeah, that was not really my conclusion though. Only yet another one of Danny's "I pull them out like I'm made of them" analysis'.

After enjoying almost my entire cup of coffee I was pondering getting another one. I looked up from my book, to check how long the line was, when my eyes landed on a familiar person. A person that despite everything we'd been through, still managed to put a smile on my face.

I opened my mouth to say hello but oddly nothing came out. I didn't know if it was because I didn't want to be the first one to talk, or for some other strange reason. But, we remained like that for a while, just staring at each other.

Suddenly I heard Erica's faint voice say the words that I'd been longing to hear, 'I'm sorry'

I quickly responded, 'I'm sorry too' and stood up from my seat, facing her for a second before embracing her in a hug.

'I've missed you' she said as she pulled out of the hug with a smile.

'Me too' I smiled back before offering her the chair next to mine. 'Just so you know, I'm not sorry for what I said. I know I could have said it in another way, but that still doesn't change what I think'

She nodded and flashed me a small smile before answering, 'I know, and I don't expect you to change your mind just like that either, it was a stupid thing that got blown out of proportion'

'Can we put this behind us?'

'I'd like nothing else'

'Awesome' I said with a light chuckle.

'What are you laughing at silly?' Erica asked in an amused voice.

'Nothing special, I'm just happy'

'Ok, yeah, you're not weird, not at all'

'Hey, I'm not weird, I'm just special, and that's what you love about me' I said sternly.

'Oh right, damn, I do…typical'

---

After a complete overdose of caffeine we had actually made it all the way over to my house, and were now sat on my bed, and as always talking about nothing.

'Did you see him last night? When he told her that he didn't love her, I so did not see that one coming?' I said excitedly, expecting Erica to join me.

'Huh?…Oh yeah, I totally agree' was he only response.

'Earth to Erica, are you there?'

'What? Yeah, sorry about that' she replied absent-mindedly. 'I've just got a lot on my mind these days'

'Are you ok? I mean, don't take this the wrong way or anything, but you've been really distraught the last hour or so, is there something bothering you?'

Erica looked down at her hands as she seemed to be pondering whether to tell me or not. I had never seen her like this before, there was clearly something troubling her.

'You know you can tell me anything' I said quietly, in an attempt to get her to open up. She had always been the bubbly type, the one who opens up to everyone and makes everyone do the same, and seeing her like this was, well scary. A part of me didn't want to know what it was that made her like this, as I knew it had to be something big.

'Well…'she began but interrupted herself by taking her hoodie off, revealing four round bruises on each arm. 'Its really nothing Tom…'

'Where did you get those?' I asked her as I carefully ran my fingers over them, causing her to flinch.

'Nowhere, I'm just clumsy' she said without looking at me.

'That's bull Erica, so what, you just happened to fall on someone's fingers then? I know what those marks are'

She looked at me with pleading eyes before opening her mouth to speak again, 'He didn't mean to do it'

'What? He didn't mean to…Jason? Jason did this to you?!' I yelled as the realisation hit me.

'Its not his fault, he just got angry and well, it was as much my fault as its his'

'What?! How can it be your fault when he hits you?' I continued not believing what I was hearing.

'We were having a fight and it just happened, its not like its going to happen again'

'How do you know that?' I said, now in a softer voice. 'You have to break up with him, you cant stay with him when he hits you Erica'

'I know that, but its not like its an on-going thing Tom' she replied in a tired voice. 'And if, if Tom, he does it again, then trust me, it'll be over before you know it'

'Promise me' I said seriously, not taking my eyes of hers.

'I promise'

I nodded to show her that I'd understood, but deep inside I wasn't too sure. There was just something about her behaviour and the way she spoke about Jason that wasn't right. I just couldn't put my finger on it yet.

'I've got to go, I don't want to be late' she said a while later.

'Your seeing him tonight aren't you?'

'Tom, please don't start, ok. Can we not talk about him when its just you and me?'

'Fine, but I'm not going to pretend that I support what you are doing here' I replied after deciding to tell her how I felt, our friendship was strong enough to endure that. At least that was what I hoped for.

'You don't have to, its my decision not yours'

'Just take care of yourself, Ok? I'm only saying this because I care about you'

'I know' she replied with a smile. 'And that's why you are my best friend. Don't worry about me, I'll be ok'


	7. Part six

_Its not really time for the ending yet, at least I don't think so… I'll probably stretch it out a bit, I don't want it to end. This one is just too much fun to write to end…_

_**Part six**_

**Tom**

Its weird how you sometimes just now that things are going to go wrong. That today isn't going to be a good day in one way or another, and there's really no explanation to it, its a feeling, a fact.

That morning I had a faint feeling that something was going to wrong, but these feelings are always easy to push away into the back of your mind and just ignore. Maybe it's a kind of defence mechanism that I use too try and avoid that particular bad thing for as long as possible. Who knows? I do wish that I had trusted my gut that day though, and been a little bit more aware of everything going on around me. If I had, maybe things would have been different.

**Erica**

As I stepped out of the shower an hour later, I was so ridiculously happy I just couldn't stop smiling. The day had gone from good to perfect in a matter of minutes and having Tom back meant more to me than I'd ever imagined.

Life sure was going great at the moment, I had a perfect best friend and a perfect boyfriend, so what if I had to keep them separate from each other. The feeling of both having your cake and eating it was, well, really good.

Singing along to a mix-CD that Tom left behind I rummaged through my closet to find the perfect outfit for the night ahead. Finally deciding on a pair of jeans and a blue top, nothing to dressy but still a little bit more than usual, I quickly got dressed and walked into the kitchen to fix up something to eat.

While I waited for my food to heat up I sub-consciously ran my fingers over the four bruises on my upper-arm. It was just a one time thing, I decided, everyone has the right to get fired up over something insignificant sometimes, it doesn't have to be more than that.

Minutes later I heard the doorbell ring and I happily rushed to open it.

'Hi' I beamed as I threw myself into his arms, only to receive a very stiff response. 'What's wrong?'

'Are you home alone?'

'Yeah, I told you that my parents were away for the weekend, didn't I?'

'Must have slipped my mind'

**Tom**

'I am glad to have her back, I just don't get why she would stay with him when he's obviously unstable and who knows what else'

'Aren't you getting a bit ahead of things right now Tom, I know that you just want to protect her, but sometimes you have to let people make their own mistakes

'Ha, I knew you agreed with me!' I said proudly before returning my focus on the current situation. 'Doesn't help me much though'

'I think you need to stop thinking about them for a while Tom, this whole situation is getting a bit much, don't you think?'

'I guess, maybe…what do you suggest that I do then?' I asked him, hoping for something to keep my mind of Erica for a while.

'Just do what I always do, take your guitar and lock yourself in your room and play'

'Just play? that's all you've got for me?'

'Trust me' he said seriously. 'It will work'

**Erica **

'Come in, I was just making something to eat, I can get you something for you too, if you want to'

'Nah, I'm good, lets go upstairs instead' he said, and walked ahead of me upstairs.

When I entered my room Jason was standing, leaning against the wall, looking out the window. I took a seat on the bed, trying to get my head around why he was acting like this.

'Are you…'

'What did you do today, then?' he asked me, not even turning to face me.

'I told you, I went shopping with my mum'

'You just told me that they we're away for the weekend' he snapped quickly.

'Eh, yeah, maybe we went shopping before they left' I responded in a confused tone.

I got up from the bed and eased my way in between Jason and the window, trying my hardest to soften him up.

'Jason' I started placing my hand on his arm, only to have him jerk it away instantly. I looked into his eyes and was met by nothing more than a dead glare.

'Your lying to me again. I saw you with that geek today, have I not told you that you cannot see him? Why cant you seem to get that fact through your stupid, little head' he yelled pressing each word with a blow to the wall next to my head.

Shocked I stared at him for what seemed like an hour. The sound of his fist hitting the wall was echoing in my head, but somehow that didn't seem like the most important thing at the moment.

'Where you following me?' I asked in a defying tone. 'What gives you the right to try and control me?!'

'You did. The second you told me that you'd be my girlfriend. You have been mine ever since'

'You…'I stammered, suddenly painfully aware of the fact that the person standing in front of me was a complete stranger. 'You are sick'

His jaw tensed up to hearing my words and the dead glare from before was now clearer than ever. For a second I could feel my hands trembling with fear, of not knowing what he was going to do next, but for some strange reason I didn't let it take over.

'You need to leave, right now!' I said coldly, attempting to move away from him. Suddenly he placed both his hands on my shoulders and slammed me hard into the wall. I let out a quiet whimper before opening my eyes and finding Jason's face only inches from mine.

'You will never leave me' he whispered, 'Do you understand, You will never leave me!'

I nodded as a response before he pushed me again, 'I understand' I said quietly. 'I understand that you are sick, you despise me and if you don't leave this house right now I swear to god, I will…'

Jason only smirked at me before answering 'You will what? Hit me, you can try'

'GET OUT!' I screamed at the top of my lungs. 'GET …'

My last words were suddenly silenced by Jason's fist making contact with my jaw. The impact of the blow sent me crashing into the wall again, and I let out a quiet 'Oh my god, Tom was really right' before seeing Jason walk closer to me again.

**Tom**

After playing my guitar for an hour, all the thoughts were starting to get to me and I was now pacing my room instead. I had no idea why I was so worried, I mean I really had no reason to be other than the fact that Jason is a violent freak and I don't trust him with my best friend. Yeah, I had no reason to worry at all.

Finally giving in to everything I picked up my phone and quickly dialled Erica's number. I waited impatiently as the signals went through but no one picked up. I decided that she was probably busy with Jason and that maybe I should call back in another hour or so.

Fifteen minutes and 6 calls later I was now so worried I could hardly sit still. If her phone had been turned off it would have been one thing, but having all the signals go through and no one answering, it just wasn't Erica's style.

And despite everything Danny had told me about letting people making their own mistakes, this just wasn't my style. I didn't just sit around and wait when I knew that something was wrong with my friend.

Throwing on a hoodie I left my house and quickly drove over to Erica's house. Suddenly my phone rang and, thinking it was Erica, I answered it. 'Erica?'

'No, its me, Danny'

'Oh, sorry' I responded distraught as I sped down the street.

'Tom, are you ok?'

'No, I'm just on my way over to Erica's. I'm really worried about her'

'I take it, she's not answering her phone then' Danny said thoughtfully.

'How did you know that?'

'It's a curse I guess' Danny said with a light chuckle. 'But seriously, if you are that worried, than you obviously have a reason for it, and I support you in everything you do'

'Yeah'

'And sometimes you just have to go for it you know. Who knows maybe she's breaking up with him right this moment and needs a shoulder to cry on. You're probably doing the right thing. Tom? Are you listening to me?'

'Tom?'

I parked the car on the side of the road and quickly got out of it, still clutching the phone to my ear. I heard Danny talking but I was too focused on finding Erica to even respond. I looked up towards Erica's room but noticed something else instead. A thin trail of smoke coming out of the kitchen-window. As I looked to the left I noticed more smoke coming out of the living-room window as well.

'Fire' I said out loud.

'What? Did you say something Tom?' I heard Danny's voice say.

'Fire, her house is on fire' I repeated.

'Well, call the fire-department or something' Danny continued in a calm voice. 'Tom, hang up the phone and call them now'

I barely heard his last words as I ended the call and called Erica's number instead. Once again I listened to the signals going through, but still, there was no answer.

Suddenly I heard a faint sound, I looked around me and noticed her neighbours coming out of their houses, looking at the now thickening trails of smoke. In the far distance I could hear the fire-trucks getting closer and closer, but it still didn't resemble the sound I heard.

As I heard it again, my head snapped back towards the house. There was someone inside the house, I thought frantically before it hit me seconds later, Erica. Erica was still inside the house.

---


	8. part seven

_**Part seven**_

_**Erica**_

'My head' I groaned out loud when I first started to come to. I carefully turned it from side to side, but still didn't open my eyes. "Great work Erica, wake up with a hangover when you haven't even been drinking" I thought to myself and let out a small, unrecognisable laugh.

When I tried to move my arm a searing pain shout through my body, forcing me to open my eyes. Still in shock from the pain and blinded by the harsh light I closed them again and buried my head in the pillows with a loud, pain-filled sigh.

'Erica think, something isn't right here' I mumbled, as if saying it out loud would make more sense of everything 'Why cant I move? And where is that pain coming from?'

After gathering my strength for a couple of seconds I opened my eyes again, and this time I actually managed to keep them open. I looked around the familiar scene of my room, trying to blink away the double-vision and dizziness I was feeling. Having succeeded in focusing again, I looked down towards my hands and it wasn't until now that I realised that I was lying on my side. That must have been where the pain was coming from, I was lying on my arms, no wonder I couldn't move.

I let out a small laugh at my own stupidity before attempting to lift my arms again. What the hell is wrong with me?! I thought as I once again failed to even free my hands.

Ignoring the pain I forced myself to focus and it wasn't long before I realised why I couldn't move, I was tied up.

'What the fuck?' I said out loud, and by now the not knowing was starting to scare me. What was I doing here, tied up in my own bedroom?

All possible scenarios flashed through my mind, before an image appeared more clearly than the others. The dark hair, the high cheek-bones and the dead, grey eyes - Jason.

_**Tom**_

I was frozen. Every single part of my body felt like it was made out of iron, I couldn't even lift my hand. As realisation and fear filled me my eyes wandered up to Erica's window, what was she still doing inside? mixed with different curse-words and prayers raced through me until it finally hit me, what if she was hurt? What if she wouldn't be able to get out on her own?

I listened for the fire-trucks again and realised that they were still minutes away. What if they didn't get here in time? They need to save Erica. Somebody needs to save her.

_**Erica**_

I let out a quiet sob as I stopped fighting the knots, and for a moment I just wanted to give up. I'll just lay here until someone comes and unties me.

I felt tears starting to well up, but decided that I wasn't going to cry and blinked them away. I kept blinking but the stinging feeling wouldn't go away, not matter what I did.

That's when it hit me, after a surprising amount of time, I wasn't crying. I looked towards the door and could just make out a thin trail of smoke slipping through underneath it.

That son of a b tied me up and set the house on fire?! What the hell did I do to deserve this? I thought angrily before coming to my senses.

As more tears filled my eyes I couldn't hold them back anymore. 'HELP!' I screamed at the top of my lungs. 'Somebody please help me!'

---

'Erica!' I suddenly heard someone scream 'Are you in here!?'

'Help!' I screamed again before couching so hard I felt like my lungs were about to give out. 'I'm in here! Help me…please…'

I broke into another fit of coughs and didn't even register the door being kicked open. I felt someone quickly untie my hands and then pick me up, and when I finally opened my eyes, Toms eyes where the first thing I saw.

'You where right Tom' I sobbed, 'You were right all along. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry'

He didn't even look at me, but yelled 'Cover your mouth!' before walking out the room. As we got out into the hallway the heat was much more intense and I could hear the sparkling noises of wood burning. I didn't even do anything, I just remained where I was, in Toms arms quietly repeating the words over and over again. 'This is all my fault, all my fault…'

After a few minutes we reached the downstairs and the amount of smoke now surrounding us made it harder and harder to breathe. I felt Toms arms wrap tighter around me the more I coughed and after what seemed like an eternity he reached the kitchen window. Before I knew it I was being lifted out by someone else and the second Toms arms left me, I started to shiver.

The fireman carefully lifted me out of the window and walked across the lawn towards the ambulance parked there. I wiped the tears from my stinging eyes and looked around me to try and found Tom.

I found him just outside the window, walking over to some of the paramedics while coughing insanely. Suddenly the fireman put me down and I was surrounded by paramedics.

'Are you alright miss?' one of them asked 'I need to put this one you' he continued referring to the oxygen-mask in his hand 'It will help you breathe'

I shook my head violently before looking back at the house, once again trying to find Tom. When I didn't see him I stood up in panic, shaking free from the blanket the guy put over me. 'I need to know that Tom's ok' I said loudly, searching though all the people for his blond head. 'I need to know…' I began to repeat when something caught my eye. Someone was lying on the ground, in front of the house. Someone who looked strangely familiar.

'TOM!' I screamed as I jumped out of the ambulance and ran towards him. 'TOM!' but before I could reach him someone grabbed me from behind and stopped me from running anymore. 'Let me go! I need to see him'

'Miss' the man said 'You need to let them work on your friend right now' he continued in a calm voice, still holding on to me tightly.

'I just need to…' I cried as I fought to break free from his hold.

'The paramedics need room to work, its better for him if you take care of yourself right now' he said again, loosening his grip a bit, as I stopped fighting him. 'Now, can you tell me if he is on any medication?' he asked me.

'Ehm' I began as tears fell down my face. 'No, I don't.. Oh, he has asthma, Oh my god'

He cant breathe, I thought to myself. Tom is… this is all my fault, if it wasn't for me this wouldn't have happened. 'TOM!'I screamed loudly, as loud sobs overtook my body 'TOM!' I fell to the ground as the realisation hit me, He did this for me, he did all of this for me.

The fireman lifted me up from the ground and carried me over to the ambulance again, but by this point I was hardly aware of anything. I felt a stinging feeling in my arm and then a calm sensation flowed though my body.

I let out a series of loud sobs before I sank back onto the bed, with one last look out the window, and at the other ambulance carrying my best friend.

'Tom…'

**---**

An hour later the doctor discharged me and I was left, alone in my room, trying to think of what to do next. I hadn't stopped shivering since I got here, but I wasn't crying anymore. I felt like all of my tears were gone, wasted, and it didn't even matter.

I walked out of my room and wandered down the hall, not knowing where I was heading, but at the same time feeling more determined than ever. I needed to find Tom. I needed to know that he was ok.

I turned a corner and found myself standing in front of a door marked ICU. I looked around before carefully pushing it open and slipping inside. I was instantly met by a strange, sterilised smell and a continuous beeping echoed around the room. I took a deep breath before I reached out and pulled the curtain, covering the single bed in the room, aside.

As I laid eyes on Tom I felt one of the tears I thought was gone find its way down my cheek. He looked so fragile, and so pale, and it was heartbreaking to see him like this.

I took a seat on the chair next to his bed and carefully took his hand in mine, gently squeezing is, as if letting him know that I was there.

'Hi Fletcher, its me' I began quietly, mustering a small smile for him. 'That was a really stupid thing you did back there, and I really should be mad at you, but I just cant. You saved my life Tom, and for that I can never thank you enough' I continued, every other word being interrupter by a quiet sob. 'And I know that all of this is my fault, and I've been so unfair towards you. You were right all along Tom. You were right and I was too stubborn and narrow-minded to believe you, and for that I am so sorry'

'You have always been there for me, and you are my best friend in the entire world' I said while gently stroking his cheek. 'But the truth is, there's so much more to us than that. I…' I stammered 'I love you so much Tom, and not just as a friend, but as something so much more. I love you with all or my heart, and I am so sorry it has taken me this long to realise it'

'Honey' I heard a voice say, and as I turned around I found my mum standing in the doorway. She walked up to me and gently put her hand on my shoulder. 'Come on, your dad is in the car, you need to go home and rest'

I ferociously shook my head and returned my focus on Tom 'I cant leave him mum. Its my fault that he is in here, and I'm not leaving until he wakes up'

'Trust me, its better for him if you went home and focused on getting better, so that he can do the same. He needs his rest right now, and so do you'

'But…'

'No buts Erica' she said calmly as she almost lifted me out of the chair. 'He will be ok, you know that, and you shouldn't be here anyway, the doctor told you to stay of your feet'

I gave Toms hand a final squeeze and as I gave him a kiss on the cheek I whispered into his ear, a quiet 'I love you' before allowing my mum lead me out of the room.

---

**Tom**

I let out a quiet groan as I opened my eyes that night. I blinked several times to help my eyes to adjust to the blinding lights, before looking around the room ad realising where I was. Based on the bed, the cold colours and the needle in my arm, the hospital seemed like a logical guess.

'Ah, I see that we're finally awake' a nurse I hadn't noticed until now said with a smile 'How are you feeling Mr Fletcher'

'Sore' I whispered hoarsely before attempting to clear my aching throat. 'How's Erica? Is she alright?'

'That young girl you came in with?' the nurse asked and I nodded quickly 'She is just fine, she inhaled a lot of smoke but after a mild treatment the doctor sent her home with her parents. She told me that you saved her life, that was a pretty courageous thing to do' she finished with a smile.

'I don't know' I whispered 'I didn't think'

'I can tell' she giggled before taking up my chart from the foot of the bed 'And I bet that you are wondering when you can get out of here?'

'Pretty much' I smiled.

'You had a severe asthma attack due to the smoke, and your throat will probably be quite sore for a couple of days, but other than that, you were really lucky'

'So, when can I go home?' I questioned.

'We need to keep you over night for observation, but first thing in the morning would be my guess' she finished and put the chart back. 'For now, all you can do is get some sleep, and focus on getting better'

Eye-opener, yeah, I guess you could call it that, I thought to myself as the nurse left me alone again. The events of the days were slowly sinking in, and as I yawned three times in a row I realised how tired I was. Tomorrow, I thought, tomorrow I will tell her how I feel. No putting it off anymore, its sink or swim now Tom. Sink or swim.

_Let me sleep, for when I sleep I dream that you are here_

_Your mine and all my fears are left behind_

_I float on air, the nightingale sings gentle lullabies_

_So let me close my eyes_

_And sleep a chance to dream, so I can see the face I long to touch, to kiss_

_But only dreams can bring me this_

_---_


	9. Part Eight

_**Part eight**_

_**Erica**_

After being dragged from the hospital by my parents, I returned to my home, only to find the place a complete mess. Pretty much the entire downstairs was completely ruined and the smell of smoke still stained every inch of the interiors.

I grabbed what I could from my room and walked over to the neighbours where I was currently staying.

'How are you feeling?' Sarah asked me as she gave me a hug. 'Your mum told me what happened'

I hugged her back and even managed a small smile 'I'm ok, I just want to sleep, if that's ok'

'Of course it is, I've set up the guestroom for you' she said and led me through the house. 'Just let me know if you need anything'

'Ok, will do' I nodded. 'And, thanks, for letting me stay and everything'

'Don't mention it' she replied as she closed the door behind her.

I took a seat on the bed and looked around the room, until I focused on the window instead. I ignored the sight of the burned house and looked at the sky, and the millions of stars twinkling above me.

I laid back amongst the pillows and pulled the covers up, over my head, until I was completely covered. I closed my eyes and let all the events of the day fill my head.

_So let the moon shine, softly on the boy I long to see_

_And maybe when he dreams, he'll dream of me_

_I hide beneath the clouds, I whisper to the evening stars_

_They tell me love is just a dream away, dream away_

_A dream away_

_So let the moon shine, softly on the boy I long to see_

_And maybe when he dreams, he'll dream of me_

_Dream of me_

_---_

**Tom**

After being discharged the next morning I went straight from the hospital to Erica's house. I had been trying to figure out what and how I was going tell her but had soon realised that I should just come out and tell her.

Just like when you take off a bandage - quick and easy. But it was also because of the fact that I was scared, and to put it mildly, and bloody coward. I needed to get it out there as quickly as I could, before I chickened out completely.

When I pulled up to the drive-way of her house I turned the ignition off but I didn't leave the car. I quietly drummed my fingers against the steering-wheel as I searched for a little bit more gut. 'Come on Tom' I said out loud 'You can do this, its only Erica, you know, your best friend. Just go in there and tell her how you feel'

I let out a loud sigh 'Its as easy as that?'

'It's as easy as that' I let out a quiet laugh, damn myself for being so smart.

This was it, I thought as I got out of the car, win or loose, it all comes down to this. I still felt nervous as hell though, but sometimes you just have to put yourself out there, risk a litt…

'Oh, Hi Tom' I heard someone say, interrupting my ever so important train of thought.

'Ehm' I replied confused as I still didn't know where the voice came from. 'Hi?'

'I'm over here Tom' she said again and this time I noticed Erica's mother standing in the middle of the rose-bushes.

'Oh Hi Mrs Parker, sorry about that, I didn't see you' I replied as I walked closer to her. 'How are you today?'

'I'm fine thank you, but more important, how are you? You looked a bit under the weather last night'

I politely smiled at her joke 'I'm ok, just a bit of a sore throat, that's all'

'And thank god for that. That house though' she continued gesturing at the house in front of us 'is another question' she said with a solemn look at the blackened walls. 'The insurance-people told us that it wont be liveable for another couple of months'

'I'm sorry' I said honestly, trying my hardest not to show her how impatient I was.

'Oh don't say that dear, the house doesn't matter. All I care about is that Erica is ok, and thanks to you, she is'

I nodded 'Yeah, I'm happy for that. Things could have turned out a lot worse'

She took her eyes of me and looked up at the house again, 'It doesn't even bare to think about. If you hadn't been here…' she said before taking a deep breath. 'Well, I'm not thinking about that today, what brings you here anyway?'

'I came to see Erica, is she home?'

'Oh no, she left about an hour ago, said she was going to the hospital to see you, I thought you'd have met her already'

'Oh… no, I we must have just passed each other or something' I said unable to hide the disappointment I was feeling.  
'I'm sure she'll be home soon, if you want to wait for her'

'No, that's ok' I replied absent-mindedly 'I'll just give her a call later or something'

'Ok, it was lovely too see you dear, and thank you again'

'Yeah, I'll see you later' I said before walking back to my car. I thought I heard her say something behind me but my mind was already too far gone to register it. Now, I thought to myself, where would I be if I was Erica?

---

Turns out, that wasn't the best starting-point when you're trying to find someone. Especially not when you have one entire city, and trying to think like a girl, looking for you, probably, but you're not entirely sure.

I had been driving around for about an hour now and I was as confused as ever. 'Think Tom, think'

---

'Hi, its me, again'

'I know' Danny said with his trade-mark chuckle. 'Still no luck?'

I shook my head before remembering that I was on the phone 'Nope'

'Ok' he replied with a happy sigh 'Where would she go, if she was looking for you, and you weren't at the hospital, or at home? I'd say some place that has a special meaning to the both of you. Like a place where you shared something, or even the place where you first met…'

'You mean like…?'

'Hm, let me see' he said sarcastically 'Maybe at that bench where you sat the first day when she showed you around the school. Were you sat and talked and it felt like you had known each other for ages, even if it was only for a couple of minutes'

'Is this your way to tell me that I tell you way too much about my life?' I said with a snicker. 'Cause if it is, point taken'

'Nah, why would I ever do something like that. I'm just here to help, that's all'

'Seriously Dan, thanks, I don't know what I would ever do without you and your comforting advice' I continued putting as much feeling in it as I possibly could.

'Go get your girl Tom' he laughed 'There's no need to make fun of me and my special abilities'

'Sorry' I mumbled, still laughing though.

'Just go, you idiot, go and get her'

---

'Tom?' I heard a voice say 'What are you doing here?'

'I figured you'd be here' I said with a small smile. I looked at her, at the bags underneath her eyes, her worn-out hoodie and messily pulled back pony-tail, and despite all that, she had never looked more beautiful to me.

Erica took a step towards me but then stopped, as if something was holding her back. I looked into her eyes and noticed a small, crystal-clear tear find its way down her cheek.

I quickly walked the remaining steps up to her and, when I came close enough, I reached out and wiped it away with my thumb. 'I'm so sorry' she said as another tear followed, 'I am so sorry'

I wiped the second tear away before pulling her into a hug. I felt her arms find their way around me and I held her as close as humanly possible. I needed to know that she was ok, that she was actually standing in front of me, and no words could ever replace all the feelings that that hug held.

'Thank you' she finally whispered.

I pulled back slightly, so that I could look into her eyes before asking 'For what?'

'For saving my life'

I flashed her a small smile and gave her a light kiss on her forehead, before resuming the hug again.

---

**Erica**

'So, how did you know where to find me?' I said finally breaking the silence that lay between us.

'Well…' Immediately a hint of red spread across Tom's cheeks 'Ehm, Danny might have helped me out' he mumbled quickly.

'I knew I liked that boy for some reason' I said with a light snicker.

Tom quickly rubber his cheeks, as if trying to rid the red before clearing his throat 'So…I kind of had something that I wanted to tell you'

'Great' I said relieved as I let out the breath I had been holding 'I have something to tell you too'

'Oh' Tom said with a small nod 'You go first then'

'Nah, its ok, you came and found me' I replied with a smile 'You deserve to go first'

'Ok' he said and looked down at his hands 'Well, I…'he shrugged 'I don't really know where to start. I've been thinking a lot these last couple of weeks, and I have realised a few things'

I blinked 'Ok, like what?'

'Well, I know that this thing with Jason kind of came in-between us, but I had my reasons for letting it do so' he said quickly, looking everywhere but at me. 'And that is that I…'

Suddenly he was interrupted by my phone ringing. Cursing inwards I shot Tom an apologetic look before answering it.

'I'm sorry about that Tom' I said honestly after hanging up 'That was my mom, they're doing some evaluation of the house and I need to be there'

'Oh, I see, I guess we can continue this later' he said with a small smile.

I hugged him and gave him a small kiss on the cheek 'I'll hold you to that'

'Wait' he responded quickly, 'what about your thing, that you wanted to tell me?'

'Ehm' I answered looking down at my feet 'It can wait' I finally said, trying my hardest to not look at him. I knew that if I did, he would be able to see right through me. Mustering the best smile I could, I looked up at him again. 'I should go, but I'll talk to you tonight'

'Oh…Ok' Tom smiled back, but I thought I could see a hint of sadness hidden underneath it

**Tom**

As I watched Erica walk away from me I couldn't help but curse at my own stupidity. How could I even think that she felt the same way, she obviously doesn't. maybe it was a good thing that I didn't get to tell her.

'Hi' I said into the phone, for about the 9th time that day.

'You didn't tell her, did you?' Danny said in a stern voice on the other line.

I scanned my mind frantically for something good to say, but all that came out was: 'Ehh…'

'Tom! Seriously!'

'But…'

'No buts Tom. Now, if you don't tell her soon…' he began in his sneaky tone of voice 'I will!'

I gasped, and I was pretty sure my mouth was hanging open 'You wouldn't?!'

He snickered evilly, 'Oh, trust me… I so would'

'Danny!'

'Tom!' he replied, mimicking my high-pitched tone.

'Danny!!'

'Tom!'

'Oh… you are so…' I said with an angry sigh. 'Ahhh! I am going to hang up on you now!'

'Do that' came his cheeky response.

'Fine, I will'

'Fine'

'Oh, I'll call you tonight though, so we can sort out the train and stuff' I said as I remembered why I needed to talk to him.

'Ok, sounds good' he replied calmly.

'But now I'm hanging up on you'

'Fine, do that'

'Fine!'

Cheeky bastard, I thought to myself as I ended the call.


	10. Part nine

_**Sorry for the wait. I've moved again and it's all been a mess. But, finally, the last chapter, and I'm still squealing it, when I find time…:)**_

**_And the format is a bit messed up, but i cant be bothered to fix it right now. So, sorry. _**

The next morning I was awakened by a series of rapid knocks on my bed-room door. I let out a loud groan before yelling at the person on the other side 'Mum, stop knocking on the door. I am not getting up! And mean this in the nicest way possible, but please, please just leave me alone'  
When I didn't hear an answer I figured that she'd gone back downstairs and I went back to hiding underneath my covers. The same covers that I had been hiding under for the past three days now.

I just couldn't find it in me to leave my bed, to put it simply, I was miserable and hiding was helping me cope with it. I guess I was angry at everything, but mostly at my head for tricking me into believing that Erica actually felt the same way as I did.

Another couple of knocks interrupted my rant. 'Go away!' I said out loud, pulling a pillow over my head to help drown out the sounds. Surprisingly it helped and I began to retreat back into my previous drowsy state when suddenly I felt something heavy land on top of me. Something heavy, human shaped and followed by a muffled chuckle…

Those three things could only mean one thing. Danny Jones. 'Ahh' I groaned, both out of anger and from the pain his bony body was causing me 'Fing hell Danny!'

'Now, that's no way to talk to your very best friend, who has travelled all day on a stinking train, to come and see you and first laugh at your pathetic form and then, as always, help you fix this little mess that you have created, now is it?'

To this I said nothing, I just remained where I was, ignoring both his voice and his knee that was currently placed on my stomach.

He chuckled lightly before answering 'You cant ignore me forever Tommyboy, you know you want to talk to me'

'No I don't' I said, but I wasn't sure that he heard it due to the several layers of fabric now in-between us.

'Fine' he said with a huff 'I'll just sit here then, make myself comfortable, and wait until all the air inside your little cave will run out, and trust me the longer you wait the harder it will be to catch that one single breath you need so desperately to remain hidden, and that time my friend, will come a lot sooner than you think'

I cursed inwardly at every word he just said, despite hating to admit it, I knew that he was right. The air was going to run out sooner or later, and there was nothing I could do to stop it.  
I took one deep oxygen-deprived breath before pulling the covers to the side and focusing my eyes on Danny who was grinning madly. 'You may be right about the air-thing Jones, but just because I want to breath doesn't mean that I want to talk about…anything'  
Danny shrugged his shoulders 'I'm hungry'

I frowned at him 'What? You come in here, crush me with your bony body, force me out of my cave and then this, you're hungry?' I shook my head 'Who are you and what have you done with the incredibly annoying person never missing out on an opportunity to psycho-analyse me that used to be my best friend?'

'No worries Tom' he snickered 'He's still in here'

'You're not going to stop until I either feed you or talk, right?'

He nodded 'I couldn't have said it better myself'

'Fine' I said with a sigh 'Food it is then'

'Awesome, I'm totally starving' he said with a pout, rubbing his stomach.

'Danny?' I asked him carefully.

'Yes Tom'

'Are you aware that you're still sitting on me?'

He seemed to think about it for a fragment of a second before answering 'Yeah'

'And…' I began tiredly 'Yet you don't move'

'Nah, I like it here'

'You do know that the food is in the kitchen right?' I said with a smug smile.

I watched his face fall a bit 'Oh.. Oh well, that's ok, I've already completed my mission anyway' he said and stood up from the bed, and me.

This time it was my time to look shocked 'What? What mission?'

'You smiled' he stated proudly before leaving the room 'Sucker' I heard him chuckle as he pounded down the stairs.

I let out a defeated sigh before freeing myself from the covers completely. 'Stupid Danny with his stupid mind-games, stupid knowing me better than anyone, cheeky prick' I continued to mutter under my breath as I followed him downstairs.

---

Two plates of egg and bacon later, which I had reluctantly prepared while Danny sat on the counter snacking on a cookie he found somewhere, I was now completely focused on ignoring Danny and the looks he kept shooting me from the other side of the table.  
After another couple of minutes of this I gave in to the silence 'You can keep staring at me' I started quietly 'That doesn't mean that I will talk to you'

'I know you wont' Danny responded in the same tone that I used just seconds before 'But you can, you know, if you wanted to'

'I know' I said with a sigh 'I don't know why' I began slowly 'But I really thought that she liked me in the same way that I like her'

Danny looked up from his place with a surprised look on his face, apparently he wasn't expecting me to talk this soon 'How do you know that?'

'There was just something about the way she was acting towards me' I continued 'Like she was hiding something. And I know her so well, and for the first time, I felt like there was this distance between us'

'You've been through a lot over the last couple of weeks, and I honestly don't think its that strange for things between you to be a bit off'

'But at the same time, it wasn't off at all' I said as I frustrated hid my face in my hands 'I mean, she hugged me and it felt so right you know'

'Didn't she walk away from you though?' he questioned.

'Yeah, because of some evaluation or something' I muttered, now starting to regret opening my mouth at all.

'Without telling you that thing she apparently needed to tell you?'

'I've already told you all this, haven't I?' I snapped, probably sounding a lot more harsh than I intended.

'I think its pretty easy then' Danny said leaning back on his chair with a content look on his face 'Tell her that you love her, and this time actually tell her, and then you'll know for sure'

'What? What do you mean by "know for sure"?'

'Well you feel like shit now, don't you?'

'Duh' I replied with a childish pout.

'Then you have nothing to loose, if she doesn't feel the same way, which you already think that she doesn't, you wont feel any different'

I stood up from my chair and put my plate down in the sink 'I'm going to go back to my cave now, please feel free to use anything you want to around the house, and I will see you when I feel like it'

'Tom…' Danny said and I could feel his eyes on my back as I left the kitchen. He didn't follow me though, which I greatly appreciated, and soon I had climbed the stairs and retreated to the comfort of my bed again, determined to forget all about our conversation.

**_Erica_**

I slammed the book close and looked at the watch for about the tenth time the last hour. Another five minutes gone, that's just great, I thought to myself as I looked around the room and rested my eyes on nothing. I knew I needed to keep busy, to avoid thinking about Tom, but not even having my stuff wasn't helping. Right now, all I wanted was my music and my head-phones and a pair of boxing-gloves and a sand-bag. I let out a sarcastic huff, like hitting something would help me think.

I had been distraught ever since I left Tom by the school the other day and I knew precisely why. I hadn't told him how I felt, I had chickened out and now it was too late. I had my chance and I blew it. I let out a frustrated sigh before throwing my pillow onto the opposite wall.  
I watched it miss one of the pictures on the wall before landing, perfectly on my bag. Annoyed at my precision I threw the next thing my hand could find, which just happened to be my book. This time, to my own enjoyment, I hit the wall a lot harder before falling to the ground. As it landed though, I noticed something sticking out in-between two pages.

Forgetting my troubles for a second, I curiously climbed down from the bed and walked over to the book. I bent down and grabbed what appeared to be a photo. I noticed that there was something scribbled on the back of it, and before even looking at the actual picture I read out-loud: Me and Erica.  
Instantly I recognised Tom's handwriting and in doing so I felt something tug at my heart, I hadn't looked at the picture yet, but I still knew what it would show.  
I slowly turned it around and found myself looking at me and Tom, him with his arm around me faking a mad-look while I had the biggest grin on my face. It was the day that we went golfing, just before the final hole, and I was laughing at Tom's pathetic attempt to look offended over the fact that I was winning.

Just by looking at it now brought a smile to my face, and I couldn't help it growing wider when I realised what I had to do. I couldn't leave it like this, I had to at least try and tell him how I felt. And if he didn't feel the same way, then I would deal with that, but for now, I just really needed to try.  
I quickly pulled a shirt on, still clutching the photo, before I ran out of the house and made my way over to Toms.

**---**

When I finally reached Tom's door I suddenly felt nervous. I still wasn't as nervous as I thought I'd be though. Sure I was scared as hell that he'd reject me, but at the same time, I felt strangely calm. I took a deep breath before knocking, and waited as the following seconds felt like hours.

Suddenly I heard the sound of footsteps followed by a loud bang, and some pretty colourful words. After a few more seconds the door opened and revealed a guy about my age pressing his hand on his head with a pained look on his face. I noticed the rug behind him, lying curled up against the wall and that plus the sight of him made me giggle.

'This is so not funny' he muttered under his breath  
I struggled to regain my normal face before looking back at him 'Sorry'

'Who are you anyway?' he asked with a curious look, seeming to have forgotten his injury.

'I'm Erica, Who are you?' I retaliated.

'Danny'

'Oh' I said quietly.

He seemed to think the same and soon copied my 'Oh'

'I've heard a lot about you' we both said at the same time, causing us both to break into a fit of laughter.

'I came to see Tom' I said finally.

'He's in his room' Danny nodded, before opening his mouth to say something more ' He's a good guy you know'

I flashed him a small smile 'He's the best'

_**Danny**_

I waited for a couple of seconds after Erica walked up the stairs before I followed her. I stopped at the landing and watched her go into Tom's room, and let out a little 'yes' upon seeing that she left the door open. I quietly made my way up to the door and took a seat, making myself as comfortable as possible, for all I knew, this could take a while.

Stubborn and stubbornett trying to do the impossible and declare their undying love for on and other…Yeah, if you're picturing me on the floor, strongly gesturing as I try to choke myself you are quite right. How hard does it have to be to just get it out there? Geez, if only people were more like me.

_**Tom**_

After getting back up to my room I grabbed my guitar and took a seat on the bed, resting against the pillows. Absent-mindedly I started strumming it, chord by chord, not any particular melody and after a while my mind started to drift and somehow I just kept playing. I had no idea how much time that passed, it could have been minutes as well as hours, but it didn't bother me too much. For the first time since Erica left the other day, my head was completely free from the thoughts that usually occupied it, and to be honest with you, it felt damn good.

As I realised this I let out a little chuckle at my own mental progress and, as a result, I failed to do a simple F. Immediately I stopped strumming, half-agitated at myself for snapping out of my lovely daze.

'Don't stop' I suddenly heard someone say.

Startled I looked up and found Erica standing in the middle of the room. 'That was beautiful' she continued with a small smile 'and hi by the way'

'Hi'

'Mind if I join you?' she asked with a small gesture towards the end of the bed.

I simply nodded as a response and moved back a little bit so that she could sit more comfortable.

I looked at her and it was clear how nervous she was. She kept her eyes firmly locked on the floor and was fiddling with her fingers, tapping them continuously on her leg. We sat there in silence for a while before I heard her take a deep breath. Erica looked up at me and said 'We need to talk. Or I need to talk maybe. Or, I don't really know, but there's something I have to tell you'

'Ok, you know that you can tell me anything' I said honestly, but I couldn't help but wonder if I was going to like it or not.

'Yeah…Of course' she began with a small smile 'Well you see, lately I've been thinking quite a lot and…I'm, eh, oh god, this is hard'

Suddenly I couldn't keep it in anymore 'I love you' I said quietly.

Erica continued unfazed by my statement 'And well, I've been having these…' she paused mid-sentence though, as if taking something in.

I quickly realised that this was my only chance, and since I'd already blurted out A I might as well continue with B too. 'I love you, and I know that you don't feel the same way but I just had to say it. There, now it's done and…'

'I love you too'

I looked up at her and was met by a shocked expression that probably resembled my own.

'Did you just say what I think you said?'

She nodded, confirming that this was as much of a shock to her as it was to me.

'Yes, did you just say what I think you said?'

'Yeah'

'Whoa' we then said in unison, causing us both to giggle.

_**Danny**_

Tom leaned closer and placed his hand over Erica's and in turn she laced her fingers together with his, not breaking eye-contact for a second.

Wow, I though to myself, this is running a lot smoother than I expected it to. Right now they were sat on his bed, still in the same position, facing each other and exchanging looks and giggles. All very cute, but it was beginning to get a bit much.

'Oh for god's sake' I blurted out causing them both to turn around in shock 'Just kiss already, I'm dying out here'

Tom's eyes snapped from Erica's to mine in a fragment of a second, and he gave me this look that should have told me to back off. Not that it worked of course.

'Go nurse your wound or something' Erica said with a smirk before returning her attention to Tom.

Faking hurt I placed my hand over my heart 'Ouch'

'What do you mean by that?' Tom asked as his eyes darted back and forth between us.

'He tripped on the rug by the door when he was on his way to open it, and hit his head on the wall' Erica explained to which Tom only shrugged his shoulders.

'You know that he does that all the time, if there's a rug, you can bet money on Danny tripping on it'

'Alright, Alright' I began standing up 'I can tell when I'm not wanted' but I didn't turn around until I gave Tom one last "Go for it"-look.

_**Tom**_

I waited until I could hear Danny thundering down the stairs, and if I'm not mistaken I'd say that he was snickering to himself. That cocky prick probably thought all of this was because of him.

With a smile I returned my focus on Erica, and for the first time since she came over reality started to sink in, she actually liked me back.

'Screw this' I said before leaning closer to her 'I can't wait anymore'.

I closed the gap between us and softly pressed my lips on hers. She responded instantly and I placed my hand on her cheek to bring her even closer to me.

I couldn't help but smile into the kiss, and I felt Erica do the same. To put it simply, it was just one of those kisses with butterflies, fireworks, cascade of raging emotions. String-quartet music and, well, just pretty damn good.

…

'So' Erica said, her voice slightly muffled by the fact that she had her head resting on my chest 'Why didn't you tell me how you felt sooner?'

I thought about it for a second before answering 'Why didn't you tell me any sooner?' it was a cheap-shot and I was very aware of that, but that knowledge still didn't stop me from asking it.

'Hm…' she began looking up into my eyes 'It seems we've reached a standstill here'

'Yep. It does indeed'

I ran my hand through her hair as I continued to gaze into her eyes. Despite knowing very well that it was really happening, I was still so completely overwhelmed by this entire situation. I couldn't believe that it was Erica who was lying in my arms, laughing at my stupid jokes and letting me play with her hair, it just wouldn't sink in.

'I think I knew from the first time I saw you' I said quietly 'The way you caught my eye and smiled at me. Deep down, I think I knew that second'

'Is that why you winked at me?' Erica asked with an amused smile.

'Kind of' I replied, feeling a light blush spread across my cheeks 'I just wanted to make you smile'

'Well, I'd say that wink got you very far' she concluded while shuffling higher up so that her nose was in level with mine.

I moved my face closer to hers, so that our noses were almost touching 'Are you happy?'

'I couldn't be happier' she said with a content smile, and suddenly she seemed miles away. I mean, not in a distant way, she was still very much here with me, but I could see that she was genuinely happy. And that was a feeling I wouldn't trade in for anything.

…

_**Erica**_

The moment Tom pressed his lips against mine I was in pure bliss. The softness of his lips and the emotions that single kiss held turned my body into milk and honey. And when he asked me if I was happy, for once, I could completely honestly say that I was, and it felt pretty good. I guess this is what it really feels like to be in love.

'You want to know something?' Tom whispered as he caressed my cheek softly.

I simply nodded, to deep in this happiness-daze to bother with words.

'As cheesy as it might sound, you've got me captivated'

'I thought that you were immune to my woman-powers?' I responded with a chuckle.

'So did I' he said, mock disappointment covering his face 'but, obviously not'

I watched him as he tried his best to keep his face calm, but soon the corners of his mouth were twitching upwards and I couldn't help but join in. My giggle soon turned into full-on laughter as Tom, in a surprisingly swift move, turned us around so that he was hovering above me.

'Want to make a cave?' he whispered in-between kissing me all over my face.

'I'd love to' I said and let out a squeal as he pulled the cover over his head, leaving us both in complete darkness.

…

'Tom! You cheeky…'


End file.
